1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head having nozzle openings that eject a liquid, and particularly a method for manufacturing an ink jet recording head that discharges an ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
An exemplary ink jet recording head as one example of a liquid ejecting head includes a flow path forming substrate having a pressure generating chamber communicating with nozzle openings, and a piezoelectric actuator that is fixed to one surface of the flow path forming substrate and that changes the pressure in the pressure generating chamber (see JP-A-2006-159418, for example).
The piezoelectric actuator includes a first electrode, a piezoelectric layer made of a piezoelectric material, and a second electrode. The first electrode, the piezoelectric layer, and the second electrode are formed into a laminate. The laminate is heated in order to fire the piezoelectric layer, and is bonded to a flow path forming substrate to produce the piezoelectric actuator.
Unfortunately, as the piezoelectric layer becomes thinner, the piezoelectric layer is more liable to crack or chip during handling, which results in a reduced yield.
Such a problem remains unsolved not only in the method for manufacturing an ink jet recording head but also in a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid other than an ink.